


The Eternal Twilight

by citra_talugmai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: Every night the Force connects Rey and Kylo. He offers nothing but support and comfort and Rey can feel herself slipping to accept.Submission to the Mighty Reylo Network Valentine's Day Prompts. Prompt is "I think I might be falling in love with you."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63
Collections: Valentine's Day 2020





	The Eternal Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this is my submission to the Mighty Reylo Network Valentine's Day Prompts collection. Prompt is "I think I might be falling in love with you."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey lay curled on the edge of the bed. It was too big, too soft, too open for her liking. She could feel a familiar weight at her back. Not touching, just hovering mere centimetres away, a hand reaching across the too big bed in offering.   
I’m here if you need me.  
Her own hand itched in response. She was long past wanting to yell and scream and cry at him. She’d done all that the first few nights they connected like this until her voice was hoarse and her tears had run dry. But she’d never been able to banish him. She couldn’t shut that door. It was too… final.   
And so, they were stuck in limbo.   
“Who did this to you?”  
Kylo reached out, his hand faltering just before it reached the gash above her left eyebrow. He let it fall onto the bed between them. Rey’s face ached where his fingertips should have been. She clenched her fists tighter.   
“And potentially reveal Resistance movements?”  
“I don’t care about your Resistance. I want to know who hurt you.”  
His voice was soft. It always was.   
“It’s not my Resistance. And I’m fine.”  
Kylo didn’t respond. Instead, he laid down on his side and closed his eyes.   
“A long time ago, a Princess was born to a King and Queen of a distant planet. Her parents loved her with all their hearts, but they were scared too. She was so young and vulnerable, and as the years went by the kingdom grew darker and darker. Still, they tried to raise her to know no fear or hardship, readying her for the when she would take over as queen.   
One day, a ship crash-landed in their gardens. An alien with grey skin and a bald head stumbled from the wreckage only to collapse as the palace guards reached them. They had the wreckage examined and discovered a terrible battle had been waged in it. Desperate to discover if there was a threat they needed to know about, they waited day and night at the alien’s bed. Though they managed to stabilise them, the alien showed little sign of improvement. One night, as the king paced up and down the alien’s room, the alien reached out and grabbed the King in a vice-like grip. He stared in horror as the alien’s eyes glowed blue and they began to speak. Most of it appeared to be gibberish, but one thing stuck out.  
“The threat is internal.”  
And with that the alien fell back against their bed, eyes blank, the glow extinguished. The King called for help, but no matter what they tried the alien did not stir. Armed with new knowledge and determined to save their daughter the King confided in his wife. Together, they agreed they would do whatever it took to save her, no matter the price.   
Under the cover of night, the King and Queen snuck away to the forest, searching for the one being they knew could save their daughter. A Molator, a hideous skeletal creature who called themselves Grimtaash, agreed to protect their daughter on one condition. He would be allowed to marry their daughter when the Princess was of age. Though reluctant, the King and Queen agreed, and the Princess was whisked away to a tower in the middle of nowhere. One by one the threats revealed themselves, each building an uprising to overthrow the King and Queen. After all, without the Princess there would be no heir and then the true fight for the throne could begin. But Grimtaash fought valiantly. Blinding his enemies with bright flashes of light he picked them off as they stumbled in the dark.   
But after a few years even he met his match. A Traitor from a distant House had heard the rumours and he came prepared. Wearing special goggles, the flashes failed to blind the Traitor and they easily countered Grimtaash’s attacks. After a terrible battle both the Traitor and Grimtaash lay on the ground, both too battered and broken to continue the fight. Both were dying. The Princess had watched the whole thing in horror from her tower. In all these years, Grimtaash had been her only friend. The locked door to the tower burst open and the Princess sprinted towards Grimtaash. She threw herself onto his body and shook him violently, begging him to wake up. Suddenly, a calm washed over the Princess. Breathing deeply, she moved her hands over his body, willing him to wake up. After a moment, Grimtaash began to stir and he opened his eyes. The Princess yelped in glee and she leaned forward, expecting to place a soft kiss on bony lips, only to be met with the soft lips of a human. Bound in the body of a Molator, Grimtaash had been cursed. Only the love of a princess could break it.   
With the uprising over the threat was declared eradicated and Grimtaash and the Princess married. Despite his curse being broken Grimtaash managed to maintain a degree of control over the other Molator. And as thanks, he proclaimed that he along with all Molator would forever remain as protectors for the Alderaanian royal family.”  
“Why did you tell me that?”  
Kylo gave a half shrug, “I don’t know. It was just a story my mother used to tell me.”  
“I don’t have any stories to tell you.”  
“Then make something up.”  
“I used to make up stories about my parents. Who they were, why they left me.”  
“What stories do you make up now?”  
She turned her head to look at him, “I don’t.”  
They sat in silence for a while, neither bothering to pretend they were sleeping. Kylo’s hand remained outstretched the whole time. In moments of weakness she almost took it. But Rey knew if she did there was a line she would cross that she could never take back.  
“It was a training droid.”  
Anything to take her mind off his stupid hand, even conversation.  
“Hm?”  
“The gash. I was training and I wasn’t fast enough and a training droid hit me.”  
“You need a better teacher.”  
The amusement in his voice was infuriating. She dared not look at his face, one glance at his smile and she knew she’d melt.   
“Your gash is larger than mine.”  
“Well, one should consider I’d been shot in the stomach with a fucking bowcaster.”  
She loathed to admit it, but he wasn’t wrong. That didn’t mean she knew how to respond to him though.   
Slowly but surely Rey felt her eyes grow heavier, but just as she began drifting off Kylo spoke.  
“There are no conditions to taking my hand, Rey. I want you to join me, yeah, but this? This… isn’t that. It’s just comfort.”  
Rey turned away from Kylo. She folded her hands up into her chest.   
“I can’t accept it.”  
“Why not? This bond, it doesn’t hide feelings. I know you want to.”  
“Because… Because I think I might be falling in love with you and if I let you in it becomes real and tangible. And I- I…”  
Really want to take your fucking hand.  
The words echoed between them, falling somewhere in-between the too big bed.   
Suddenly, Rey felt her fingers interlocking with Kylo’s. She wasn’t sure if it was a conscious effort on her part or his. All she knew was that it felt like their hands were made for each other.   
“Come closer,” he murmured.  
Rey did as he asked. If she was going to do this she was going to go all-in at this point. He wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her hand a small squeeze.  
“Goodnight Rey.”  
“Goodnight Ben.”  
As she began to drift off a thought bubbled to the surface, too hazy to examine the complications of now: She’d never felt like she belonged anywhere more than she did in Kylo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please please please leave a comment letting me know what you think. It always makes my day :)
> 
> Also fun fact! Grimtaash is the name of Ben's ship when he was still a Padawan and it really is an Alderaanian myth.
> 
> If you'd like to join our community on Mighty Networks please follow this link https://reylo.mn.co and fill out the questionnaire


End file.
